Solo quiero estar a tú lado
by Loveless043
Summary: Stan por fin acepta estar enamorado de su super mejor amigo Kyle Broflvski, pero cuando se lo quiere demostrar... aparece una chica misteriosa y las cosas se complicaran.
1. ¿Quién es esa chica?

_Hola a todos! S__oy nueva y este es mi primer fic . espero que no sea una perdida de tiempo;)_

_Acepto comentarios y sugerencias y espero que dejen Reviews._

_Disclaimer: South Park NO me pertenece le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone_

Solo quiero estar a tu lado

Capitulo 1 Una nueva rival...¿quien es esa chica?

Stan POV:

Terminaron las vacaciones de verano y es tiempo de comenzar un nuevo año escolar. Pero este año iba a ser un año diferente yo lo se, pues finalmente entramos al segundo semestre de preparatoria en la preparatoria de Denver.

Aunque entré por una beca en deportes específicamente de futbol americano no me cabe en la mente. Cartman entró por beca en deportes también (aunque no lo crean) y Kenny mmm... ese es otro cuento... para que contarles.

El edificio es muy grande los pasillos son muy largos hay mucha gente y muchos casilleros pero no tarde en encontrar el mío el 325 en el primer piso que está junto el de mi súper mejor amigo Kyle Broflovski el 326.

"Hey Stan" – me saludo sacando la cabeza del casillero

"Hey Kyle" - le salude. Dios. Como extrañaba su voz Pues no lo había visto en todo el verano por que mi papá decidió llevarnos a vacacionar a California.

Pero antes de decir otra cosa de poder decir otra cosa me quedo obervandolo. Wow, había cambiado había algo diferente en el que lo hacia mas... mas...

Como te fue en California?

Me saco de mis pensamientos, quede hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Pues... no hicimos la gran cosa solo nos quedamos en un hotel y fuimos a varios estúpidos musicales. Nada interesante

No digas eso amigo, deberías estar agradecido con tu papá por sacarte a vacacionar lejos de South Park.

Ahhh ... me dice dice todo con una voz llena de dulzura e inocencia. pienso

Me alegra que hayamos quedado en el mismo grupo amigo. Le digo poniendo un brazo alrededor de el. Cielos eso se sintió... extrañamente gay.

El solo asiente con la cabeza.

Pronto tocara el timbre y hay una clara división entre el primer piso y el segundo hay poca gente en las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Eso no es normal supongo.

"Stan creo que iré a ver como es el segundo piso. No me tardare."

En eso llega Kenny.

"Hola amigo" me saluda

Hey Ken le respondo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras busco a Kyle con la vista.

Staaaan! Amigo que pasa?... se te perdió Kyle?

Dios como lo supo? Maldita sea su buena percepción

Si no lo encuentro. Dijo que iría al segundo piso.

Que? Oh no! Hay que traerlo de vuelta ahora!

Por que? Que pasa? Pregunto algo preocupado

Amigo, no sabes que los de nuevo ingreso no pueden subir al segundo piso? a menos que tengan clases hay.

Tienes que esperar 2 meses para subir cuando hagan los cambios de casillero. Me lo conto un conocido que va en segundo año Si subes antes te van a patear el culo.

Que! Oh mierda! Por que carajo no me dijiste eso antes!

En eso lo vimos terminando de subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

Ese no es el punto hay que traerlo...

Kyle! Alto espera no subas!

Todos se nos quedan viendo, pero no me importa

Que? Me pregunta subiendo el último escalón

Oh joder!. Pienso viendo a los de tercero acercándose a el ¡tengo que hacer algo!

Kyle POV:

Que le pasa a todo el mundo? Parece como si estuviera haciendo un crimen o algo asi. Y Stan parece preocupado y nervioso a la vez.

HEY TU!

Pero que caraj... siento que un tipo alto musculoso y de cabello café me sujeta de la camisa.

RESPONDEME CHICO!

No le respondo estoy tan asustado que me quedo sin palabras

NO SABES QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE LOS DE NUEVO INGRESO SUBAN A ESTE PISO!

Yo.. yo... lo siento mucho! Me arroja al suelo y cierro los ojos esperando un golpe pero... no siento nada. Nada solo una esencia.

Una esencia femenina.

Abro los ojos y veo una chica delante de mi tiene un largo, lacio y hermoso cabello color rojo. Ella me voltea a ver tienes unos ojos rojos muy profundos llenos de bondad.

Se voltea hacia mí y me extiende la mano.

Estas bien? Me pregunta, me quedo sin palabras sus ojos... su mirada es muy profunda.

Respondo: s si, gracias - digo tomando su mano para levantarme, ella solo me sonríe se voltea y se pone en frente de mí como un escudo o algo asi.

OYE MINA, QUE CREES QUE HACES? POR QUE AYUDAS AL NUEVO? SE SUPONE QUE ESTE PISO ESPARA LOS DE SEGUNDO CURSO.

Lo se, pero G reg. El también es de segundo grado como nosotros. Además no tienes derecho a molestarlo. Dijo cruzando los brazos

Todos se callaron. Y suena el timbre.

Que comienzo tan extraño. Pienso.

Todos se van a sus salones.

Excepto ese tipo, la chica y yo.

"ESTO NO HA TERMINADO AQUÍ IDIOTA" sale corriendo

Y al mismo tiempo ella se va corriendo.

O...OYE... gracias.

No hay problema. Sera mejor que te apures el maestro Ayala no es muy tolerante con los retrasos. Me responde

Maestro Ayala?

El maestro de historia. ¿Eres de 2° "B" cierto? Pues el primer periodo es historia universal. Vamos o llegaremos tarde! me dice tomándome de la mano.

Corremos para no llegar tarde pero... ¿Quién es esta chica?

Corren pero Kyle no se da cuenta que alguien los observaba... Stan

_Que tal? Que les pareció? Este inicio es extraño pero tratare de hacer algo mejor XD los dejo con esto por que tengo exámenes esta semana -._

_333 MITSUKOTSUKINO333;)_


	2. Detención

_Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer, elegí al maestro "Ayala" basado en mi maestro de Historia. Y aquí les revelaré la identidad de la chica _

_Kursivas: Pensamientos de los personajes y notas de la autora (yo)_

"Buenos días jóvenes" dice el maestro al entrar.

"Soy el maestro Ayala, me corresponde darles la materia de Historia Universal en esta materia se va a trabajar... Pero antes en esa materia se sentaran por orden alfabético". Y comienza la lista.

1. – "Patty Allison"

2. – "Amy Amstrong"

3. – "Minako Anderson"

4. –"Kyle Broflovski"

5. –"Eric Cartman"

...

...

16. – "Stan Marsh"

17. – "Kenny MCcormick"

...

"Bien jóvenes esta materia es fácil si ponen atención..." continua su explicación.

Stan POV:

"_¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué quiere?"_ Pienso.

Estoy en estado de shock _"¿por que se tiene que sentar junto a él?"_ no estoy escuchando ni lo mas mínimo al maestro y como estoy en medio del salón no me puede ver.

Me llego un papel con una nota que decía:

"_Mmm...Parece que se te acaba de aparecer una nueva rival no Stan?"_ _Pregunto divertido Kenny._

_Rival?...RIVAL!_ se me pusieron las mejillas de color rosa al leer esto.

"_Claro que no Ken! A que te refieres?" _le respondí

"_¿No es obvio? Se nota que te gusta Kyle y esta bien ser gay amigo"_

Yo lo único que hago es quedarme con la boca abierta y la cara roja _¿Cómo sabe que soy gay? (A mi me tomo mucho tiempo aceptarlo)_

"_Además se acaba de encontrar con la chica más popular de segundo año Minako Anderson" _respondió Kenny

"_Minako Anderson?"Escribí _

"_Si amigo, Minako o Mina Anderson, es la chica más popular de segundo grado, es alta, delgada, tiene un cabello envidiado por muchas y unos ojos color rubí profundo." _Me respondió

"_Además es muy buena en los deportes sobre todo en basquetbol y voleibol. Y también es muy buena estudiante, sabe tocar, el violín, el piano y la flauta; pero sobre todo es una gran amiga"._

"_Bien eso es todo lo que te puedo decir sobre ella. Dile a Kyle lo que sientes por el; Suerte amigo, Mina es una buena oponente. Pero no te preocupes todo va a salir bien" _termino la respuesta

Estaba contestando la última respuesta de Kenny pero...

"Joven que esta haciendo? Esta mandando una nota en mi clase?" pregunto el maestro

Todos se me quedan viendo

"No!" Arrugo el papel detrás de mí. _Jesucristo no, no a mi! Que no me pida leerla en frente de todos Por favor_

"Entonces que ese papel? Respóndame joven Marsh" siguió su regaño

No le respondo

"Bien como no me responde le daré una semana de deten..."fue interrupido

"Espere Maestro!" Grita alguien desde el frente. Era Kyle

"Esa nota era mía, yo se la pase; el solo la estaba respondiendo" le mintió

"... es eso cierto joven Marsh?" me pregunta el maestro

Yo no respondo. _¿Por qué Kyle se echaría la culpa? ¿por defenderme? Bueno soy su mejor amigo pero... no es un estúpido o algo así_

"Bien les daré tres días de detención de 3 de la tarde a 9 de la noche. Pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir." Finalizó el profesor.

(Ringgg!)Suena el timbre.

Todos empiezan a salir y la última en salir es esa chica llamada Mina.

"Hasta mañana jóvenes, Marsh y Broflovski van a ir a detención cuando toque el timbre de salida. Eso es todo pueden retirarse" finaliza el profesor y se va.

"Kyle, por que te echaste la culpa?"

"No lo se, Stan. No lo se" me responde

"Gracias" digo poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Se le ponen las mejillas rosadas

"Amigo, mi mamá me va a matar cuando llegue a casa" me dice con una cara llena de preocupación

"No te preocupes yo no dejare que eso pase, yo te llevare a casa; ahora vamos a clases nos toca lengua extranjera" termino yo

"De acuerdo". Es lo último que Kyle me responde antes de que saliéramos corriendo para llegar a la clase.

"_Detención que genial! estoy feliz y triste por dentro. feliz por que podre pasar horas a solas con Kyle y tal vez sea mi oportunidad."_

" _Pero triste por que no quería causarle problemas no se lo merece."_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_Espero que este capitulo saliera mejor que el primero._

_QUIZA NO LO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO, PERO MINAKO ANDERSON ES UNA MARY SUE._

_XD nuestro pequeño Stan ha tenido un punto a su favor. lo podrá decir lo que siente por Kyle?_

_Que se puede hacer en 6 horas? (no sean mal pensados. jijiji)_

_El próximo capitulo Mina Anderson hará una jugada..._

_Cuales son sus intenciones? _

_Hacerle daño a nuestro querido Kyle? D:_

_DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE SOLO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO_

_Gracias por leer! _


	3. ¿Que es el amor?

Hola chicos! Como se los prometí el nuevo capitulo :D

Perdonen la tardanza, . la inspiración me abandono de momento y me costó trabajo escribir este capitulo. Pero no abandonaré la historia. XD

Lo siento en este capitulo no habrá yaoi GOMEN!T.T Espero que lo disfruten.

Minako POV: Mi nombre es Minako Anderson, tengo 16 años y voy en segundo semestre de preparatoria.

De mi vida... que les cuento! Mi vida fue (y sigue siendo) muy difícil, porque no soy una chica cualquiera por 3 simples razones

1.- para empezar tengo el cabello y los ojos rojos que no es muy común

2.- soy popular en la escuela junto con mi mejor amiga Amy Allison.

3.- no soy un humano... y _creo que estoy enamorada de Kyle Broflovski._

"_QUE?QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! NO PUEDO Y NO DEBO ENAMORARME DE EL pero... algo en mi pecho me dice que si puedo. No se que es pero es cálido... muy cálido"._ Pienso y siento que algo se mueve en mi pecho; _mi corazón_. No soy un humano pero tengo uno... _"¿Por qué?"_

Kyle y yo ya tiene tiempo que nos conocemos y le he tomando cariño y creo que el me considera su"amiga".

La clase de lengua extranjera paso muy rápido.

Luego el receso

Y en estos momentos estoy caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso, y me detengo en el lugar donde lo vi por primera vez.

Siento cosas un dolor en mi pecho y me siento triste, aunque no debería estarlo se que _mi existir es solo temporal_.

Entonces finalmente llego a la clase de deportes en el deportivo, tarde, todos me miran como diciendo: "la gran Mina ha llegado tarde a clases ¡esto es imposible!".

"Adelante Mina puedes entrar pero que no se repita". Me dijo el profesor. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

"Disculpen" digo mientras me dirijo a mi puesto junto a Kyle, ignorando todas las miradas.

_Todos me han dejado de mirar, pero una mirada persiste; es la Kyle._

"Que pasa Mina estas bien?" Me pregunta

"Si, no es nada, No te preocupes". Le respondo._ ¿Por que me siento nerviosa si yo nunca he estado por nadie, ni nada?_

"Hoy jugaremos voleibol. Formen equipos mixtos de seis" ordena el maestro.

Todos formaron los equipos. Y los últimos equipos era donde estábamos Kyle, Stan Amy y yo. El maestro nos esta dividiendo en 2 de forma mixta; puedo ver las mejillas de Stan están rojas y puedo ver que lo causa; es Kyle.

Había un uniforme especial para deportes; era una playera ajustada blanca con rosa para las chicas y azul para los chicos; y un short rosa para las chicas y uno azul para los chicos. Todo AJUSTADISIMO.

"_maestro pervertido"_ pienso

"¿Hey Mina, no crees que en ese traje se ve mas irresistible?" Me pregunta Amy pervertidamente.

Yo también lo siento, siento que mis mejillas se ponen rosas. _Kyle es tan adorable. Tan frágil, delicado e inocente._

"Allison, Broflovski, MCcormick Anderson Amstrong y Marsh son el equipo 4 contra el equipo 2 ¡A JUGAR!" Grito el maestro

Hice el saque inicial y a simple vista puedo ver esos 3 no saben jugar. _Es tan frustrante_.

El otro equipo es muy agresivo y uno de esos saques...

"¡Kyle cuidado!" y al escuchar eso voltee enseguida; vi que el balón iba directo a su cabeza a una velocidad increíble.

Salté a recibir el balón pero cuando o alcance, me pego con la fuerza suficiente para tirarme al suelo pero como mi cuerpo no es humano no siento ningún dolor, aunque salió algo de sangre...

"Mina! Estas bien? discúlpame por favor!" oí que Kyle me gritaba.

Abrí los ojos y supe que estaba incado sosteniéndome.

¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

"Por que eres mi amiga, y te lastimaste por mi culpa. Lo siento mucho" me contesto con una pequeña lagrima en el ojo.

_Amiga? Su voz se siente cálida, con que esto es el amor humano; que hermoso..._ "Gracias" le contesto sonriendo.

_Mi nombre es Minako Anderson tengo 16 años y estoy enamorada de Kyle Broflovski._

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mátenme si quieren! ya que en este capitulo la protagonista fue Mina.._

_Y también por la tardanza T.T no se me ocurría mucho._

_Además empecé a ver Yu Gi Oh! Otra vez por recordar mi infancia... amo a Yugi es tan adorable y a Yami Yugi ;D_

_Pero volviendo a la historia... el próximo capitulo será más... interesante se los prometo._

_Reviews?_

_SupermegaSouthParkfan OUT! _


	4. Sentimientos y ConfecionesParte1

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo XD esto se pondrá... interesante ;D Y recuerdan a Greg? El de el primer capitulo que fastidiaba a Kyle; bien, su ultima aparición será muy pronto (muajajajaja! :D)**_

_**Bien no les quito su tiempo y DISFRITENLO!**_

Stan POV:

Finalmente llego la hora _**la detención**_. _"Dios ya no aguanto mas es la hora para decirle a Kyle mis sentimientos por el. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien."_

Como lo prometió; ese maestro **(N/A el maestro Ayala del segundo capitulo)** nos fue a buscar y nos llevo a la sala de detención, hay estaban todos haciendo su desmadre; ya que solo había un profesor nadie le hacia caso. _A parte de que era un pinche amargado sin nada que hacer. _

Pero si hacia algo bien era vigilar la puerta para que nadie se escapara. "_Cielos deberían darle a este sujeto una puta medalla de oro por "vigilar la puerta y no hacer absolutamente nada". _Pienso_. _**(N/A: igual que en un capitulo de Bob Esponja donde le dan a Patricio un premio por "no hacer absolutamente nada" jeje ;D)**

Pero volviendo al punto. _Necesito una distracción para sacar a Kyle de la sala a un lugar mas "privado"_. Mientras pienso el maestro pone una "actividad" de matemáticas para que la resolvamos.

"_Como si algún pendejo lo fuera a realizar... retiro lo dicho. Pues el único pendejo que la esta resolviendo es Kyle y el NO es un pendejo."_Pienso

Lo dejo haciendo su actividad; mientras sigo ideando un plan para escapar. En eso veo a Kenny y Butters besándose_; no me sorprendo, por que se que Kenny es bisexual y en cuanto a Butters... solo espero que no contraiga SIDA. _

A Kenny lo trajeron por andar de pervertido con las porristas, meterse a los vestidores de las chicas y andar de exhibicionista con su novio en frente de los profesores. _El tipo si tiene problemas... no se como Butters lo soporta. Pero ese no el punto._

Se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que los observaba.

"Hey Stan que haces aquí?" Me pregunto Kenny con una sonrisa llena de malicia

"Nada, aunque ¿no te acuerdas que por tu culpa estoy aquí?" Le respondo alzando una cejay cruzando los brazos **(N/A: alzar una ceja es una cosa que no puedo hacer T.T)**

"Oh es cierto amigo! Lo siento, aunque deberías agradecerme un poco no crees?" Me pregunta señalando a Kyle con la mirada.

"A –a que te refieres?" Pregunto con las mejillas en color rojo.

"No es obvio Stan? Habría que estar ciego o ser un pendejo para no ver que estas enamorado de Kyle y puedes declarártele en la escuela por no hay nadie mas que los de detención es perfecto" me respondió poniéndose el dedo índice en la frente como si fuera Einstein o algo asi.

"Es cierto Stan y... se lo vas a decir ahora?" Añadió Butters.

"_¡que oportuno! ahora todos tus amigos saben sobre tu orientación sexual ¡Genial!"_ Pensé sarcásticamente

"Si eso planeo y lo haré; solo necesito el lugar y momento indicado". _Respondí sintiendo valor en mi mismo_.

"Bien pues tienes que darte prisa por dos simples razones":

"La primera es porque te quitaras un peso de encima y Kyle sabrá lo que sientes por el o "¿como crees que me gane a esta adorable cosita? Y... también..."

"La segunda razón es Mina Anderson: parece que se ha fijado en Kyle y eso no es normal en esa chica; es fría, y seria nunca mostraba una sonrisa por nada ni por nadie, pero ahora que conoció a Kyle... tu sabes que el tiene un encanto natural y un corazón muy bueno e inocente... creo que le gustó a Mina y no se rendirá fácilmente".

"Que GRAN AYUDA CHICOS! Gracias!" Les digo enojado

"OK, OK lo sentimos, mira parece que Kyle termino sus actividades tenemos poco tiempo". Dijo un poco más serio

"Tenemos? Para que?" Preguntamos Butters y yo al mismo tiempo

"Si, Butters tenemos poco tiempo; prepárate hoy seremos Cupido y el Doctor Corazón" dijo muy entusiasmado Kenny.

"Ohh! Que divertido!" Exclamo Butters aplaudiendo

"Oh no! No lo harán siempre algo sale mal" dije cerrando los ojos como un niño caprichoso

Finalmente cedí y acepte.

"Stan escucha son las 6 de la tarde; faltan 2 horas para salir. Te daremos tiempo para llevarte a Kyle de la sala, distrayendo al maestro. Habla con el y cuando estés listo haznos una señal" dijo en susurro; aunque en la sala hacia mucho ruido.

Cual señal? Pregunte algo interesado de todas sus ideas este plan se oye muy bien.

"Mmm no se... enséñame el dedo de en medio. ¡jajajajaja!" dijo guiñándole un ojo

"_Ah Ken! tu no has cambiando en nada"_ pensé mientras me tocaba e puente de la nariz .

"Bien es la hora, ¿listo?" Pregunto animado y emocionado

"SI!" "_Es la hora Kyle..."_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**He estado ocupada con mis exámenes por eso no he podido actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. Pero el viernes los voy a terminar ;D**_

_**. Reprobé el examen de mate! Con 5.9:'(**_

_**Una más y pasaba T.T... Pero el 16 de diciembre soy libre! XD (que bipolar soy ¬¬)**_

_**¡CHA! Finalmente Stan se decidió! :D**_

_**Pero logrará declarársele a nuestro querido Kyle?**_

_**Como lo tomará? :$**_

_**Cuál es el "súper increíble plan" de los chicos? ¬¬**_

_**Le darán "la puta medalla por no hacer absolutamente nada" al profesor? Espero que si...**_

_**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo! Reviews? Sayonara! ^.^**_


	5. Sentimientos y ConfecionesParte2

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Hola a todos mis queridos y queridas lectores XD Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! es hora de darle un poco mas de sabor a las cosas¬¬ Les agradeceré sus hermosos Reviews.**_

_**No les quito su maravilloso tiempo y lean ^.^DISFRUTENLO :**_

Stan POV:

El plan comenzó

Me acerqué a su lugar y le susurro en el oído "Hola Kyle" haciendo que este saltara de su asiento puedo ver que sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

"Hola amigo" Pasa algo malo?" Pregunta evitando mi mirada

"Kyle" digo tomando sus hombres y acercándolo a mi rostro. "Tenemos que hablar"

"S - Stan? Yo... de acuerdo" dijo. _Puedo ver que estas nervioso_.

"Bien, gracias no sabes lo que significa para mi" digo poniendo un brazo en su hombro y acercándolo a mi.

Le hice la señal discretamente a Kenny y Butters. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a donde estaba el profesor:

"Profesor queremos contarle algo... quizás no lo sepa pero nosotros lo admiramos". El maestro dejo su deporte de _"vigilar la puerta y no hacer absolutamente nada"._

"Sabe lo que admiramos de usted? Su figura su sabiduría su amabilidad su inteligencia entre muchas cosas pero lo que mas admiramos de usted es que... ES PUTO MARICÓN IDIOTA DE MIERDA!" terminaron gritándole.

Todos se callaron

"COMO SE ATREVEN A INSULTARME CABRONCITOS DE MIERDA!" "_Vaya ese maestro si tiene temperamento después de todo"._ Pienso

"Atrápenos si puede Marica!"

Y salieron corriendo pero no sin antes guiñarme un ojo los dos.

"Ehh... Kyle, vamos toma tus cosas; tenemos que hablar en privado"

"Pero, y si descubre que nos fuimos?" pregunta poniéndose una mano en el pecho de forma femenina.

"No te preocupes, creo que estará ocupado por un largo rato; y si nos descubre diré que yo tuve la culpa" Digo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Esta bien, vamos"

Asi salimos de la sala y caminamos hasta que encontramos un salón vacio.

Entremos aquí digo; empujándolo adentro y cerrando con seguro.

"Kyle mmm... por donde comenzar... como me ves? Que soy para ti?" comencé.

"Por que preguntas es Stan?"" Eres mi mejor amigo" me contesta

"_Solo eso?" _pienso

"Y esa chica... Minako que es para ti?"Siento como el rubor sale de mi cara.

"Mina...Pues ella...Es una gran amiga; cariñosa, amable, y muy lista por que?"Pregunta cruzando los brazos

"Es solo una amiga? O es algo mas?" _Pregunté, pero creo que lo hice enojar._

"¡Stan, ya basta! ¡me has estado preguntado por ella desde hace días! por que lo preguntas? Hay algo de malo?"

Suspira

"Stan tu eres mi mejor amigo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso"

"Me alegra oír eso pero... yo quiero, yo quiero..."balbuceo sin sentido

"Si no me vas a decir nada mas creo que me debo de ir" dijo dando media vuelta para irse.

"No, ¡espera!" _Me abalanzo sobre el cayendo al piso con mi cara en su cuello. Puedo sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al mío y su cálido aliento._

"Stan, que haces? ¡Quítate de encima!" gritaba el joven pelirrojo con la cara completamente rojo.

"_Se retuerce por debajo de mi; siento como una descarga de electricidad recorre mi cuerpo. Y la sangre me llena. El es tan hermoso..."_

_2Todo en mi mente que sucedió entre Kyle y yo pasa como una película, siento que es ahora o nunca; estoy encima de el y no tengo nada más que perder además creo que "todo saldrá bien"_

_Como soy mas fuerte que el sujeto sus manos sin mucha dificultad._

"¡No Kyle! no me voy a mover hasta que me escuches! Por que quiero decirte que tu... tu... TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO. Estoy enamorado de ti Kyle Broflovski!"

Kyle parece en estado de shock por unos momentos y después pregunta: "Lo que dijiste es cierto?" O solo es una broma estúpida tuya y de Craig? CONTESTAME! Gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos Como odio ver eso.

"No te creo por que se que no soy atractivo" me dice cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

"Kyle crees que estoy mintiendo? "Soy tu mejor amigo nunca haría algo como eso" Créeme"

"Como se que no me mientes?"

"Quieres que te lo demuestre?" Comenzó a besar sus labios de la manera mas delicada posible, _sus labios son tan dulces y suaves..._

"S – Stan? -Beso- Que haces? –Beso-" me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_Al principio Kyle estaba tenso y rígido pero con los minutos comenzó a suavizarse cerro los ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos y entre lazando sus brazos en mi cuello"_

"_Me esta devolviendo el beso, eso significa que..."_

Rompo el beso por falta de aire y digo:"Te demuestro que realmente estoy enamorado de ti... ""_Te amo"_

"Suéltame!" Me empuja y sale corriendo

"Kyle... _ay carajo! Lo arruine!"_me levanto del suelo y me quedo mirando como sale corriendo hasta que:

"Hola Stan, como salió todo?" me saludan Kenny y Butters

"Hola chicos" los salude sin muchos ánimos

"Que pasó? Se lo dijiste? Esperamos que si; por que nos han dado una semana mas de detención" dijo Kenny

"Kyle salió corriendo, creo que me odia" les dije cruzando los brazos

"No te preocupes, amigo solo esta algo confundido y algo herido" me dijeron poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

"Ustedes lo creen?" yo pregunto

"Claro! solo dale algo de tiempo tal vez todavía esta herido por lo de esa niña recuerdas? La pequeña puta, Rebeca ella lo uso y lo dejo"

"Y quizá no ha aceptado... ser gay"

"Es cierto""como se me pudo olvidar?... pero yo soy diferente a esa tipa"

"No te preocupes, estamos seguros que esta historia tendrá un final feliz" me dicen con una sonrisa.

"Gracias chicos eso espero; ahora voy a buscarlo"

Kyle POV:

_Por que? Por que me siento de esta manera? _

_Mi corazón late fuerte y me sonrojo al verlo... pareciera que soy... gay?_

"_Sin embargo; sentí algo muy cálido en mi pecho; se que es mi corazón pero...que es esta sensación?"_

Estoy en el estacionamiento de la escuela y junto al auto de Stan... solo en la fría noche.

"_Como podre darle la cara después?"_

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por alguien.

"Hola Broflovski, me recuerdas?" oigo a alguien llamarme

Tú eres...

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**JA! Como la ven le puse algo de drama a esta historia XD**_

_**Esto va a estar bueno ;D**_

_**Quien es el chico misterioso? :(**_

_**Que quiere con Kyle? :O**_

_**Que pasará? .**_

_**Le corresponderá a Stan? **_

_**Cuando entrará en acción? ¬¬ **_

_**Todo lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Reviews? **_

_**Bssos! Meli (iiop!;D)**_


	6. La guardiana

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Hola a todos de nuevo! :D Aquí estoy otra vez y es hora de nuevo capitulo de **__**"Solo quiero estar a tu lado"**__** XD **_

_**En este capitulo habrán POV mas variados a diferencia de los demás **_

_**Hasta ahora nuestros queridos Kyle y Stan parecen estar teniendo problemas:¬¬ pero Kyle tendrá mas problemas de los que se imaginaba.**_

"_**Hola Broflovski, Me recuerdas?"**_

"_**Tu eres..." **_

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

_Aunque las cosas sean difíciles, siempre habrá amigos a tu lado_

**Kenny POV:**

Mi nombre es Kenny MCcormick, soy de South Park, Colorado; pero no soy un chico común; por que yo _no puedo morir_.

Si... he sido decapitado, ahogado, degollado, quemado, ahorcado y estado en el cielo y en el infierno muchas veces, y se cosas que los demás no saben... y si algo se, es que he estado en mejores situaciones...

"_Las cosas no se pueden poner peores"_ Pienso; Butters y yo estamos en la dirección esperando un castigo o algo así por nuestra pequeña aventura.

**Flashback:**

"¡Corre Butters!" grito con una voz apagada.

"_¡Oh mierda! No creí que este pendejo fuera rápido y resistente!"_

Si Butters no hubiera resbalado en el piso que limpiaba el conserje lo habríamos logrado; logrado escapar.

"Kenny estoy preocupado, nos dieron una detención; pero puede que nos den una suspensión. Mis padres me van a matar" "Además también me preocupa Stan; sabes no se veía seguro de lo que hacia. Y Kyle ni se diga..." me decía Butters con una expresión triste y preocupada en su cara

"No te preocupes Butters porque: "La confianza en sí mismo es el primer paso hacia el éxito."1 le dije juntándolo hacia mi pecho sintiendo su suave fragancia.

"El fracaso nunca será definitivo, si su determinación de alcanzar el éxito es tan fuerte que el no se rendirá".2 Lo se Butters.

"Se que esta historia tendré un final feliz"

En esos mismos instantes, en el estacionamiento del edificio...

**Kyle POV:**

"Quien eres tu? _No reconozco esa cara pero algo me parece familiar en ella... _¡espera, ya se quien eres! Eres Greg del grupo "C".

"Veo que me recuerdas; Broflovski". Soy Gregory Scarlet capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y voy en el mismo grado que tu; pero en otro grupo".

"Tu me robaste algo que me pertenece; y lo vas a pagar".

_Antes de poder preguntar a que carajo, se refería me da una bofetada con fuerza para tirarme al suelo._

"No se a que te refieres, de que hablas?" digo mientras me pongo de pie.

No e hagas el tonto conmigo! Me refiero a la chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos color rubí, Mina Anderson!

"No se como lo hisiste aquel día, pero si no puedo tener a Mina nadie lo hará." Me dice mientras me sostiene por la chaqueta.

"Que yo recuerde tu me ibas a golpear cuando ella apareció, me defendió y te rechazó. Yo no hice NADA!" digo dándole un golpe en el pecho haciendo que me suelte.

"_Ahora que lo pienso no la vi acercarse; un momento este tipo me estaba sosteniendo por mi chaqueta y al otro yo estaba en el suelo y ella delante de mi es muy extraño" _Pensaba

**Fin de Kyle POV**

Silencio por unos minutos... hasta que...

"Admito que Mina es hermosa pero, tu no estas mal, nada mal; je je je je je" reía maliciosamente tocándose el mentón y acercándose peligrosamente a Kyle.

"Que quieres decir?" Pregunta el pelirrojo, mientras su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se empieza a quedar rígido y después empieza a temblar.

Hay silencio, mientras el viento empieza a soplar.

"Me estas asustando" dice con la voz algo quebrada.

"Ja ja, Kyle creo que tendrás el honor de conocer mi pequeño secreto" le responde el castaño.

"Secreto?""Que secreto?" Pregunta Kyle mientras empieza a retroceder lentamente.

"De que hab-"Lo empuja contra el auto de Stan sujetando las manos de Kyle.

"Que haces!"Grita mientras se trata de liberar del agarre del chico más grande.

"Dije que Mina es hermosa, si, pero tu también eres muy lindo" le dice en un susurro al oído, acariciando la entrepierna de su pantalón.

"Gre-g?" dice el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio para no gemir por la sensación.

"Esta noche, tendrás el honor de perder tu virginidad judía conmigo!"

"No! No quiero! Por favor déjame!" gritaba desesperadamente el judío en lagrimas en vano, mientras le bajaban el cierre y posteriormente el pantalón y al final su ropa interior.

Deja de resistirte y déjate llevar!" decía quitándose el pantalón y la playera "Lo vas a disfrutar; ya lo veras" es lo ultimo que dijo.

Asi comenzó a quitarle la camisa dejando descubierto su pálido y suave pecho, y lo empezó a lamer de una manera asquerosa y disgustante y perturbadora para el pequeño judío.

Bajó con el propósito de acariciar con sus asquerosos dedos su miembro. Kyle empezaba a retorcerse con la cara roja y sudando, y llorando en silencio, por esas sensaciones nuevas y horrible para el; de verdad deseaba darse un tiro en esos momentos.

_Kyle había oído de muchos sobre todo de su amigo Kenny; que esos momentos eran maravillosas, deliciosas excitantes e inolvidables; esto no era lo que el imaginaba era asqueroso, horrible y humillante. Pero lo único en lo que Kenny acertó es que seria inolvidable._

Lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue que Greg lo levanto y coloco boca abajo. Eso significaba una cosa.

"No..." Pensaba el joven Broflovski; pues sabia que eso significa solo una cosa...

"No por favor! todo menos eso!" empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

"Te dije que me iba a vengar por robarme lo que me pertenece, además; No te preocupes, no lo sentirás!"Dijo; y empezó a acercar lentamente su miembro a la parte trasera de Kyle; hasta introducirlo lentamente. Haciéndole pequeñas embestidas.

Kyle dio un enorme grito de dolor.

"Stan ayuda-me por fa-vor..." es lo ultimo que pensó antes de desmayarse.

"Parece que por fin te has rendido, te lo dije, ella es mía y ahora tu también Kyle!" decía mientras comenzaba a sacar su miembro del cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo.

Cuando despiertes jugaremos un rato más dijo riéndose hasta que una chica se apareció frente a él; era Mina.

No era la chica que veía en la mañana; era diferente traía una gabardina negra y un enorme báculo negro; _**(N/A:**__**parecido al de**_ _**Sailor Saturn de Sailor Moon) **_en la parte inferior tenia como una punta amarilla y en la parte superior tenía una lo que parecía la hoja de una hoz el báculo resplandecía con la luna pues tenia brillo y la hoja brillaba por el filo.

"Humano ¿como te atreviste?" dijo ella con unos ojos

"M- Mina! Que haces aquí? deberías estar en casa la escuela es muy peligrosa de noche!" Que linda ropa traes, sabes? Te queda muy bien" decía nervioso mientras se colocaba delante del inconsciente Kyle tratando de ocultarlo.

"Apártate" dijo la joven con un tono frio y una mirada asesina.

"De acuerdo" asi lo dijo, asi se aparto del cuerpo del pelirrojo, permitiendo que Mina se acercara.

"Kyle... Parece que estabas en problemas ¿verdad?" Dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba sus hermosos cabellos y su hermoso rostro con rastros de lágrimas. En respuesta a esto el pequeño pelirrojo aun semi – desnudo se acurruco en la nueva fuente de calor.

"Perdóname por favor, debí haberlo evitado, te falle, como tu protectora, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien te lo prometo". Dijo dejando a un lado su cuerpo durmiente y se puso de pie.

"Scarlet como te atreviste?" Preguntó Mina enojada

"A que te refieres?"Pregunto el joven castaño

"No te hagas el idiota conmigo, sabes a que me refiero" le respondió ella

"Ese idiota me quito lo que amaba y me pertenecía" dijo cerrando los puños.

"Y se puede saber que era eso?" pregunto encabronada

"Tu... Mina" le respondió sonrojado.

"insolente" dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

"Debes entenderme yo te amo, te deseo y... te haré mía también" dijo con malicia.

"No me hagas reír, un humano de especie inferior como tú jamás se me podrá acercar; si crees que seré tuya, eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé ahora vete y te perdonaré la vida". Decía mientras daba media vuelta para cargar a Kyle...

"Eso lo veremos" dijo Greg mientras corría hacia ella con la intención de tumbarla

Ella volteo dándole una mirada llena de odio y alzando su fleco entonces Greg sintió como una fuerza invisible lo empujó y lo tiro lejos de ella.

"Que es esto?" pregunto ya aterrado.

"Dime, crees en las almas en pena o los fantasmas?" pregunto Mina alzando su báculo

"Claro que no, eso es solo son unas estupideces!" le respondió sintiendo miedo.

"Bien es hora de que sepas quien... no mas bien... que soy" dijo sacándose la gabardina revelando su verdadera vestimenta; un traje de miko3 muy ajustado le coloco la gabardina a Kyle y se dirigió a Greg.

"Humano idiota te lo advertí! Soy un alma en pena cumpliendo una misión y has perturbado a mi protegido. Tu castigo será la muerte." Dijo fríamente.

"La muerte?" se detuvo al oír esto.

"Asi es experimentaras el no tener un cuerpo solido como yo""despídete!" "_Tamashī no dansu! Gensō no kagami!"_4 y dirigió su báculo hacia su frente.

Se oyó un grito desgarrador en toda la escuela.

"Ese idiota no te va a molestar más mi querido Kyle" dijo "será mejor que llame a Stan para que venga por ti"

Y así alzo su mano "llamando a Stan" con su energía. Y se fue.

Un rato después llego Stan

"Kyle dios mío!" grito acercándose al cuerpo de su amigo. Lo tomo en brazos y lo metió al auto. Y empezó a conducir.

El no sabía lo que había pasado a su mejor amigo, que le había sucedido a Gregory Scarlet, ni que había una "miko" pelirroja observándolos.

"_Buena Suerte Stanley, no estas solo_ _Aunque las cosas sean difíciles, siempre habrá amigos a tu lado; ahora te toca a ti, es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies_" dijo sonriendo viendo al auto alejarse.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**1 **__**La frase le pertenece a **__**Ralph Waldo Emerson **_

_**2 **__** La frase le pertenece a Og Mandino (las 2 frases las edite ^-^)**_

_**3**__** asi se le llama a las doncellas de los templos Shinto en Japón (supongo que ya todos lo sabemos¬¬)**_

_**4 **__** ¡danza de almas! ¡espejo de la ilusión! **_

_**Mátenme si quieren! T.T pobre Kyle no se merecía esto! :'( y si me tarde en actualizar es porque esperaba algo bueno para escribir :$**_

_**Aunque Mina ayudo a Stan, al darle confianza y una oportunidad.**_

_**Una pregunta:**_

_**Quieren lemon en este fic? Para que lo escriba... porque me da algo de pena... Pero ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo XD y si me lo piden con gusto se los daré! **_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo! **_

:


	7. Entre el deber y el corazón

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_

_**Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien XD porque yo estoy Súper feliz por que pronto llegara una de mis fiestas favoritas del año La Navidad!:D un tiempo para dar y compartir. :3 ¬¬'**_

_**Disfruten de capitulo! R-E-V-I-E-W-S? ;D **_

**No te dejare solo estamos juntos en esto**

"_Que pasó? Quien hizo le esto a Kyle?"_Se preguntaba a si mismo el joven pelinegro que conducía un auto rumbo a South Park. Aunque el ya tenia sus sospechas.

El joven pelirrojo seguía dormido; Stan lo había colocado con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y aun tenía puesta encima la gabardina con la que había encontrado, aunque ya tenía encima su camisa; esa gabardina cubría sus claras heridas debido a su incidente.

"_No te preocupes Ky descubriré que fue lo que pasó y haré pagar al hijo de puta que te hizo esto" _decía mientras seguía su camino.

Llegaron a South Park aproximadamente a las 11:00 PM a esa hora el pueblo parecía un pueblo fantasma; había alumbrado público pero no había casi nadie en las calles a excepción de los vagabundos y las prostitutas.

Todo el pueblo dormía a excepción de 2 casas; la de los Marsh y la de los Broflovski. Sheila y Sharon como buenas madres; permanecían despiertas esperando a sus hijos no estaban contentas del todo, sobre todo Sheila; pues sabían de la detención, y a demás debían haber llegado hace 1 hora.

Stan llego y se estaciono en fuera de la cochera; en eso el sabia que tenían que enfrentar a sus madres; pero también sabia que en ese estado Kyle no podía enfrentar a su madre.

Cargo a su amigo en sus brazos y entro a la casa. Y lo que recibió fue...

"Stanley Marsh! Donde has estado jovencito tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados! Y a que-" Se detuvo al percatarse de que tenía a su mejor amigo en sus brazos.

"Stan que le paso a Kyle?" Pregunto preocupada como toda madre.

"Se quedo dormido mientras veníamos de regreso y tenia frio a si que...yo..." no pudo terminar su oración por que estaba sonrojado y algo preocupado por la situación en la que se había metido. Le costaba mentirle a su madre.

"Mamá... yo no se que decir..." iba a pedirle que lo dejara dormir en su casa esta noche pero sabia que cuando su mamá se enojaba no se obtenía mucho por su parte.

"Esta bien hijo" ella cambio su expresión enojada a una más comprensiva, mas relajada.

"Que?" es lo único que pudo decir estaba asombrado de que su madre no preguntará nada mas y que tal vez se había creído la mentira.

"Esta bien hijo; Kyle se puede quedar esta noche a dormir, le avisaré a Sheila de que el esta bien" _-quisiera estar de acuerdo contigo-_ pensó el joven.

"además se ve muy cansado" termino ella.

"Gracias mamá" es lo ultimo que dijo el pelinegro; subió las escaleras hasta su habitación con un Kyle aun dormido aunque parecía que despertaría dentro de poco.

Cuando llego lo acostó en su cama y lo tapo; para ir al baño (a escondidas de su madre) por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"_Que voy a hacer? que le diré?"_ Y todo tipo de preguntas azotaban su mente. _Dios dame fuerza_- es lo ultimo que pensó al entrar a su habitación donde su amigo permanecía dormido solo que las sabanas cambiaron de lugar; ya no lo cubrían por completo ahora solo cubrían desde su cintura hacia abajo.

Se inclino a admirar su figura, era realmente hermoso, su rostro y su piel era blanca como la porcelana, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados el sabía lo que ocultaban sus parpados; unos ojos color verde esmeralda los más hermosos que había visto, su cabello era rojo un color inusual pero hacia juego con sus ojos y era rizado aunque ya no era un afro como cuando eran niños; ahora era mas manejable.

Había cambiado de cuando era niños de 9 años físicamente pero lo único que no cambio con el paso de los años fue que conservaba lo más preciado: su inocencia.

Hasta ahora

Mmm...- gimió el pequeño que estaba despertando de su largo sueño moviéndose y sentándose en la cama.

Alzo la vista para hacer un reconocimiento del lugar no era su cuarto.

–Stan- pronuncio el joven, girando el cuello para encontrarse con la vista de su mejor amigo, pero al hacerlo.

Auch!- sintió un dolor en su cuello. _Que raro_- pensó

Como te sientes?- le pregunto el joven mas grande

Extraño; pero que paso? Donde estoy? y por que estoy medio vestido? preguntaba mientras un rubor por que estaba cubierto su torso, pero no sus piernas lo que hacia que le avergonzara la situación comprometedora en la que había metido a Stan. El otro joven un poco más serio le puso una mano en su hombre derecho.

-Au! Duele!... _Duele?... por que me duele todo el cuerpo?_- se preguntaba a si mismo

Lo siento, estás en mi habitación, te traje para curar tus heridas, porque te encontré inconsciente en el estacionamiento de la escuela después de la detención herido y sin tu ropa, por suerte encontré tu camisa y una gabardina-, pero estaba manchada de sangre...

"Que te pasó?" Le pregunto preocupado como nunca, tenia sospechas de lo que le habían hecho, pero quería estar seguro.

No lo se, no recuerdo todo- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza eran las de el siendo abusado por alguien; no recordaba bien y la de una joven con una hoz y un traje extraño. Un resplandor rosa y después todo se volvió negro _**(N/A: ellos son muy occidentales para saber lo que es un traje de miko¬¬')**_

Ahh! Tengo miedo Stan... no se... que paso exactamente... tengo mucho miedo! Decía entre sollozos. Abrazándose a si mismo con los ojos cerrados, solo los abrió cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes y cálidos que lo rodeaban por detrás. Deteniendo su pequeño llanto; el chico mas grande_**(N/A: Stan)**_ lo miraba tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

"No te preocupes; yo te protegeré y sabes la razón" dijo antes de agarrar su mentón listo para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

"Stan?"- Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y con la cara roja; "no sabia" por que estaba actuando así. Pero se dejo llevar hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho un rato antes del incidente.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Stan, que haces? ¡Quítate de encima!" gritaba el joven pelirrojo con la cara completamente rojo. _

"_¡No Kyle! no me voy a mover hasta que me escuches! Por que quiero decirte que tu... tu... TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO. Estoy enamorado de ti Kyle Broflovski!"_

_Kyle estaba en estado de shock por unos momentos y después pregunto: "Lo que dijiste es cierto?" O solo es una broma estúpida tuya y de Craig? CONTESTAME! Gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos _

"_No te creo Stan por que se que no soy atractivo" dice cubriendo sus ojos con las manos._

"_Kyle crees que estoy mintiendo? "Soy tu mejor amigo nunca haría algo como eso" Créeme" _

"_Como se que no me mientes?"_

"_Quieres que te lo demuestre?" Comenzó a besar sus labios de la manera mas delicada posible, sus labios son tan dulces y suaves..._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"No esta bien que hagamos esto porque somos hombre; no estaría bien visto, además esta Cartman ese idiota no dejara de jodernos" dijo tratando inútilmente de zafarse del abrazo. Mientras sentía que se amigo le daba suaves besos en el cuello.

Para por favor, yo estoy algo confundido- Dijo alejándose un poco de su amigo

Kyle, esta bien retendré mis impulsos, esperare hasta que me des tu autorización. Pero déjame curar tus heridas, quieres? Dijo el pelinegro.

De acuerdo- le contesto el pelirrojo.

Acuéstate; no te preocupes no tardaré mucho- le dijo acostándolo y acariciando su mejilla.

Y asi comenzó a desinfectar sus heridas y esto le ardió al otro chico por un momento.

Perdón, te lastime?- pregunto deteniéndose.

No, está bien- dijo sonrojado.

De acuerdo, continuaré – dijo cálidamente.

Lentamente se fue el ardor, y fue cayendo en un profundo sueño mientras el otro curaba sus heridas. Sin saber que alguien los observaba desde lejos por la ventana.

"Kyle, espero que me disculpes, pero creo que hice lo correcto al borrar tus últimos recuerdos. Será lo mejor hasta que llegue el momento en el que no sea necesaria mi existencia". Decía una joven de cabellos morados oscuros con unos ojos color rolos como la sangre. Con una mirada llena de ternura.

"Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño a mis amigos Minako Anderson o mejor dicho... Azumi-chan". Dijo un joven de ojos azules cubierto por un anorak naranja.

"No me malinterpretes Kenny, los ayudé por que esa es mi misión". Dijo la joven lanzándole una mirada enojada-sonrojada.

"Jajajajaja! eres muy tímida mi querida Azumi-chan! Pero... por que decidiste intervenir? Podrías haber actuado sin la necesidad de una apariencia falsa". Dijo Kenny con una pose de "intelectual".

"No me gusta usar mis poderes en los humanos a no ser que fuera necesario, no me molestes, tengo mis motivos podría usarlos en ti, pero no es correcto que yo me aproveche de mis poderes". Dijo la joven.

"Eso significa que le tienes cariño al pequeño Kyle y a Stanley, y por que me contaste todo a mi?" Pregunto confundido Kenny.

"Porque al igual que yo no eres un humano ordinario y... pensé que no sería mala idea". Dijo sonrojada.

"No creo que ese sea todo el motivo, hasta las almas en pena necesitan un amigo... Entonces eres mi amiga, cierto?" Pregunto sonriente.

Claro- le contesto sonriente.

Los dos veían sonriendo viendo a través de la ventana a la pareja que dormía tranquilamente.

Es hora de actuar- dice ella cubriendo su brazo con su traje para no dejar al descubierto una herida por todo el brazo que parecía como si fueran grietas.

Te ayudaré en tu pequeño plan- dijo Kenny guiñándole el ojo.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_

_**Aquí estoy! XD perdonen la tardanza! D: **_

_**Espero que estén disfrutando estas fiestas con sus familias :) de eso se trata la navidad y espero terminar este fic antes que termine el 2011.**_

_**Espero que dejen Reviews :D **_

_**Ah! :O y...**_

_**Feliz Hanukkah! (aunque sea el segundo dia);D**_

_**A todos los judíos que lean este fic! XD les deseo lo mejor y que reciban muchos regalos ;D durante estos 8 días.**_


	8. AVISO

AVISO:

A todos los que se han tomado algo de su valioso tiempo de leer el fic: "SOLO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO"…

Lamento darles la noticia de que no lo voy a poder seguir por ahora (POR AHORA)… paso un determinado tiempo en el que me quede sin laptop. Además que en ese periodo de tiempo la inspiración se fue.

Me tomo bastante tiempo llegar a esta decisión, y la verdad no les mentiré…

Casi casi se me salen las lágrimas por que era mi primer fic. Y yo me moría de los nervios el no saber continuar esta historia T.T cuando las cosas te importan, sufres mucho más.

Pero… se dice que aprendemos mas de los errores que de los éxitos, no?

Espero que no me juzgen ni me odien por esto…='(

ATTE: SupermegaSouthParkfan. SSP


End file.
